


Welcome To The Underground's WME Championships!

by DraconSinss



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Death, Dog Fighting, Gen, Illegal Activities, Sans-centric, Underfell Mettaton, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Alphys - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Underswap Undyne - Freeform, but with monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconSinss
Summary: A few days back little blue dissapeared from his world and was forced into another's twisted version of entertainment. His brother freaks out, and gives the underfell version of themselves a talking to even though they were really never involved.Meanwhile, a killer robot makes big bucks with his new toy.//time passes weirdly in this fic, I'm sorry//





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I posted a while back on my wattpad. I decided to edit, revise and send it here, though bc why not.

×+Underswap×+

"You look like shit." Alphys commented, dropping her war hammer and plopping onto the couch next to Papyrus. The house was a mess and so was the now sole resident. Dirty clothes strewn about the floor, old honey bottles left around this way and that. The captain of this underground's royal guard even noticed a few cigarette butts lying around.

"How can I not? With him gone... I don't know what I'm going to do with myself..." Papyrus sighed, burying his skull into his hands. No one getting him out of bed, no one to smile at him or nag him about anything...

Undyne rose to attention, stepping over and around messy piles of garbage to get closer to the couch. "D-don't worry, Papry- Papyrus. I'm sure wherever he is, he- he's okay. Shucks, I'm sure he's finding his way home right now!"

Alphys perked up herself, hopping to her feet and readying her hammer. "Yeah! Sans may be sweet, but he's a tough kid. Whatever is keeping him from home will regret messing with him! Fuhuhu!" The yellow monster's hammer swung to the ground excitedly and splintered Papyryus' cottage floor.

Papyrus wiped his eyes slowly and attempted a small smile. "yeah... my bro's the coolest." He tried to eliminate the hesitation in his voice. "Sans is probably fine..."

He had said it with the hysterical voice of a monster who had just denied their loss of hope.

God, he was a mess.

 

 

×+Meanwhile in Underfell+×

"AHAHAHA!" Mettaton laughed, boisterous.

"Welcome one and all to the World Murder Entertainment Championships! Ready yourselves for the gore and mutilation of those that you see in the ring. Ooooooh yes, this will certainly be a blood fest because today it would seem that we have some fresh meat. Or should I say fresh bones? HA HA HAH!"

The blocky, and slightly defective robot scootered the camera closer to the ring, of which was surrounded by a dome-like magic cage. Inside sat a small skeleton clad in bright blue and frightened near tears.

Watching the program from their house, the underfell brothers were in shock.

Sans growled, "that crazy mother _fucker_!"

He was stopped from rising out of his seat by a gloved hand waving him back down.

"Ah, what a rare treat. A skeleton! The same near extinct species of that deathly handsome royal guardsmen and his fat lazy brother of his." Mettaton winked to the camera as if to say 'you know who you are'. "But how could I have possibly found him, you trashbags may be asking your television. Oh, and how this takes the bloody cake, get this, audience! He's from another universe. One much more innocent than this one."

The camera zoomed in onto the skeleton's face. "Hello...? Where am I? Papy...?"

"Oh, how precious. He even sounds innocent." The top pair of the robot's hands rubbed together mischievously. "I can't wait to see his remains in shambles! Asta la bye bye, BRAT." Mettaton pulled lever, opening a hatch within the ring.

"Hey! I'm not a brat." The skeleton pouted. "I'm the magnificent Sans! Yet to be defeated by anyone but Alphys herself."

"Seems like we got a talker. Too bad he won't be like that for long." Mettaton giggled.

Finally, out from the hatch in the ring came out a giant wolf monster. He came out snarling, intimidating. Sans backed up a few steps, feeling his magic pick at his fingertips instinctively. The bigger monster laughed at the pathetic excuse of a competitor. "You tryin' to make this easy, 'ton?" He cracked his knuckles. "I pick my teeth with bones this big every day."

Sans breathed and quickly took a jump backwards before CHECKing his opponent. He gasped. "Y-your... LV."

"5. Impressed, little man?" The monster burst into more laughter as he CHECKed Sans. "How weak. Only 1? No EXP either... how cute. Too bad you have to die. You would have made a nice chew toy."

Sans trembled and the monster lunged, claws and knife equipped. The skeleton flinched and felt his magic react. There was no pain, no force pinning him to the ground. He looked up. The monster was blue.

"What...? WHAT THE HELL?!" The monster roared, struggling to get to it's feet. "What did you to to me?!"

Mettaton laughed from the sidelines. "What a stunning display this is. If the weakli- _underdog_ takes this chance to kill his opponent, he may just make it to the next round! What suspense! What potential gore! So exciting, really." His voice dripped with venom. "I can't wait to see how much more popular I will get..."

Sans stiffened, head whipping towards the creature he was slowing with his magic. "K-kill?"

"Kill or be killed, pansy." The wolf growled, smirking. They lunged again at Sans, missing as the skeleton hopped out of the way. "Sit still!" The wolf monster swiped at Sans with a knife before his attack was deflected by a hefty bone.

Without thinking, Sans threw his weight into a kick aimed at the monster's stomach.

"Ah!" The wolf monster yelped, flying backwards onto the ground.

Sans gasped. "Oh no! I'm so sorry. I don't know wha- AH!" The monster got straight back up, running back towards Sans. The skeleton gasped, and in his panic he threw a few bone attacks that stabbed the wolf monster. A bone or two went completely through the it, flying through fur, flesh and bone and impaling the stone wall with their force.

Tears flowed freely once he opened his eyes. The blood that was so rare to see in his universe and dust trickled from his opponent's body. The wolf smiled. "Thank you..." It mouthed before getting caught in the breeze, dust flying everywhere. Sans fell to his knees, an extra LV he hoped never to see sitting in his stats irreversibly there.

"OH WHAT A SIGHT~" Mettaton fanned. "It's the first kills that are always the hardest, isn't it? Oh! Maybe once you get the taste of killing I can get you tools. To make this more... entertaining." The robot licked his fangs.

Sans breathed hard, the other monster's dust collecting on his bones and greying his clothes ever so slightly. "No..." Sans hiccupped in his sobs. "N-no!" He fell forward, curling in on himself. "I..."

"He probably responds to positive reinforcement... let's see if we can squeeze a few more rounds out of this guy." Mettaton giggled in front of the camera before rolling right next to the cage. "Blueberry~ What a good monster you are! Here's a reward for your hard work in entertaining the masses." He threw what seemed like raw meat into the dome. "Eat up before it turns to dust, you'll need that extra energy for your next opponent!"

Sans stared at the meat blankly, its raw juices soaking into the dusty ground. Shakily, he grabbed it and held it to his face. Why would it turn to dust? How? All meat is artificial, anything else was illegal. Unless...

He dropped the meat immediately, throwing it as far away from himself as possible. "Is... is this...? R-real?"

"Of course it is! Also preserved with a substance created by none other than our bitch of a royal scientist! " Mettaton cheerfully pulled the lever and released the next monster, who snapped the meat up viciously with it's blade sharp teeth.

One after the other, more monsters were sent in. 3LV, 4LV, Sans' stats were increasing and he was awarded for his crimes. He felt sick whenever he felt a speck of joy in fighting them. The day and night began to blur together, he sobbed as he was forced to eat the questionable food Mettaton fed him. "No wonder the king hunted the skeletons to extinction" the robot mentioned once, "This lil' shit's a beast."

On what he was sure was the third day, Mettaton said he had earned his rest through battle. "Can't have my little champion dying, now can I? You're a hit, you little blueberry. We have suckers watching my show from all over the underground. Though, entertainment is in constant change. You're going to have to spice up your act if you ever want to go back to your universe one day... or y'know... not die." The robot laughed. "We're back on air tomorrow."

Sans gulped as he nodded.

"Good. I hope your death isn't by lack of results." Mettaton rolled out of the room and Sans pressed his dust covered knees to his face.

Sans cried into his red stained kerchief and dusted knees. Tears soaked through the fabric, fibers of dust traveling with them. "So... cruel. Why-y me...?" He smiled hysterically, tears still falling down his cheeks. "Out of all of the universes possible! He picked me!" More blue tears fell onto the dirt floor.

Exhausted, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Only to be woken up the next day.

 

 

+×Underswap×+

"I'm never seeing him again..." Papyrus looked down at Waterfall's waterfalls. He observed how the tide hit the dull rocks at the bottom, splashing drips of water high in the air and creating a cool humidity to the area.

Alphys stared as well, sitting on a rocky platform with Papyrus. "Don't say that."

"He's been gone for months, Alphys! We have to face it sometime... if he's alive he doesn't even want to come back, if he isn't, well..." Papyrus choked on his own words. "I'd rather he be happy."

Alphys looked at her friend, sad. "I wasn't going to tell you this, but... nothing's getting better and you're getting more and more..."

"Depressed?" Papyrus supplied. "Careless? Sad? Angry? Accepting?"

Alphys sighed, a bit annoyed at the interruption. "...sure. Anyways, Undyne..." Alphys huffed. "Don't tell Undyne I told you, but she says that there's a chance that Sans... may be... in another universe?"

Papyrus stopped breathing. "In..." _Those bastards._ "Another..."

Alphys took a breath, looking as if she expected the flustered, almost unbelieving reaction. "Yeah. I know it's hard to grasp but-"

"THAT MMPH- **AAAAAAAAAAAH!** THAT UNBELIEVABLE _GRR_ -" Alphys jumped back as Papyrus clutched his head in anger, orange wisps of raw angry magic streaming from his eyes. He paced his breathing before standing. "I have a clear guess on who took Sans. There's a few people who I can imagine taking him without my permission, half of them are too stupid to figure out how, and the only other person other than the edgy freaks are practically banished from reality."

Alphys blinked out of her shock. It was the first time she had ever heard Papyrus do anything louder than talk.  
"...what."

"Call Undyne. Tell her that he's in Universe..." Papyrus paused to think. "6."

"Hold up, punk. How do you know all of this anyways?" Alphys spoke with a confused anger.

Papyrus sighed and dialed Undyne's number himself. "I used to work in the lab."

 

 

×+Underhell+×

"Hey... Boss?"

"Yes, whelp?" Papyrus crossed his arms, staring at the T.V. in front of them angrily. Both skeletons were on their break, spending their time sitting on the old, unused couch of theirs.

Sans relaxed into the couch, curling up into his red jacket and it's monster fur lining. "It's been a few months..."

"No shit. Get to the point." Papyrus grouched.

Sans clenched and unclenched his skeletal hands nervously. "How long until the carrot comes to rescue his blueberry?" The smaller of the two watched on their cracked television, a small skeleton with ripped up grey and red clothing smile as they ripped their opponent's many legs off one by one. "Last time I heard, the kid was nearly LV10." He paused, blinking at the television. "That was a long time ago, Boss."

Papyrus looked away for a second. Staring at the calendar on the far wall, he reached a conclusion. "It won't be long now. I assume that he would assume it be us who took him for whatever reason. Even though I'm sure that it was that twisted scientist at the lab..."

"You sure, boss?" Sans questioned, watching the screen nervously.

"Certain." Both brother's heads turned towards the new voice.

"Papy." Sans greeted.

"Lazy ass." Papyrus greeted.

"Edge. Fell." Papy said in return, gesturing at Sans first, then the other Papyrus.

"It's about time you came. We were beginning to imagine that you had simply given up on your brother." Fell snarked, starting to lounge on the couch with a cocky nonchalance.

"Yeah. Th-the hell took you so long?" Edge asked right after, a bit nervously.

"The possibility didn't come to mind until recently. Now, if you don't mind me asking..." The underfell brothers were turned blue and thrown to the ceiling. " **w h e r e  i s  h e** ?"

Edge flinched and grunted as he was flung to the ceiling. Fell, ever calm, pointed to the T.V. in response.

They were dropped immediately. Papy stood, jaw dropped in shock as he watched his innocent baby brother... fight to the death like some kind of animal with a smile on his face.

"It wasn't us! I swear. He just... appeared on T.V. one day. We think Alphys kidnapped him for Mettaton." Edge piped up, before getting smacked in the head.

"Weakling..." Fell muttered before grumbling. "But, yes. We have reason to believe that Alphys had budget cuts and needed more money, and since everybody hates my Sans, she had thought-"

"Where is that?" Papy interrupted, pointed to the screen.

Fell's face twitched in irritation. "Hotland. Mettaton's studio." He ground out through clenched teeth.

Papy saluted his duplicate and his brother's before teleporting.

Fell watched Papy appear on screen with no surprise. He was surprised, however, when he seen how quickly his duplicate was able to take down Mettaton and pin him to the ground. "What a waste of skills..." Fell sighed.

 

 

...

Mettaton laughed as a bone lodged itself into one of his many arms. "How do I get Sans out of this hell hole?" Papy growled, pushing the attack straight through the robot's arm.

Mettaton laughed louder, trying to rip away from the other attacks that kept his other arms pinned to the ground. "How about a battle, filth bucket? If you win, I'll let you and your brother go and my life will be in your hands. If you lose, you die and your brother stays with me."

"What makes you so confident?" Papy growled.

"Oh..." There was the harsh sound of gears moving and metal sliding. "Just an EXciting feeling."

Papy squinted, eyes full of suspicion. "Okay... deal."

"GREAT! HAVE FUN, YOU TWO." With two, shockingly beautiful legs, Papyrus was pushed through the dome into the ring and Mettaton laughed. He used his free, yet injured arm to dislodge his others from the skeleton's attacks. He picked up his mic happily. "WHAT A SHOCKING TURN OF EVENTS! NOW WE GET TO SEE THE BATTLE OF THIS CENTURY. Brother against brother, champion against saviour! The drama, the ratings I'll get!" Maniacal laughter rang throughout the stage.

Papy gasped, straining to get up. The 1HP that he carried struggled to keep from his fall. He opened his eyes and seen his brother, standing a distance away with an expression of shock. Papy smiled and waved. He hummed once the hope he had settled in and stabilized his soul's HP.

Mettaton's laugh rung throughout the ring. "Go, my champion! And make it interesting, why don't you?"

Sans' look of shock broke into a manic smile. "Papy! It's about time you've arrived. I've been waiting so long, Papy." A few tears dripped from Sans' eyes as an animal-like skull manifested beside him. It opened, revealing a hammerhead that grew out of it's mouth and a skeletal neck grew from the other side, like a handle. He grabbed it and hung it on his shoulder. "I was starting to think you'd never come to play."

"Sans." Papyrus said, calmly. "I'm going to get you out of here no matter what. Chill it, bro."

Sans' eye brow ridge twitched in irritation. "Papy, if there were a way to get out of here, don't you think I would have found it?"

Papyrus sighed. "No. In your condition? I have a feeling that you wouldn't want to."

Sans sprinted forward, hammer in tow. "Then what's the problem, brother?"

The hammer head swung down, and Papyrus swung his body to the side, easily keeping steady. "The problem, Sans, is that this isn't healthy and we need you back home."

"Need?" The hammer swung sideways, barely missing the taller skeleton's body. Sans scoffed, resting the hammer on his shoulder. "How selfish. Need and want are two very different things Papy."

Sans smirked as his hammer morphed into something sharper. "Plus, our ties were cut months ago." The smaller skeleton jumped forward and swung down a sharp blade of bone with light blue magic resonating from it.

"Sans." Papyrus said, stern as he summoned a bone attack to block one of Sans' swings. The bone snapped and Sans was recoiled.

The smaller of the two quickly regained his footing. "Sans what?" He growled, bone blade shifting into something else.

Past the cracks and pops of Sans' weapon, Papyrus spoke. "Don't think I won't fight you, bro. I will personally drag you back to our universe kicking and screaming if I have to, no matter what gets in my way." The orange light of Papy's right eye burst in activation and pulsed with energy. "Even if it's yourself."

Sans scoffed. "Brother, please. You're giving yourself too much credit." Sans cracked the new long, whip-like weapon he had, it's many vertebrae rattling with each movement. "I've remained undefeated for months! How could _you_ possibly beat me?"

Papyrus cracked his knuckles, bones popping. Sans gagged and shivered in disgust. Papyrus just smirked. "Practice."

There was a flash of orange and Papyrus was gone. Sans spun around and swung his whip. He caught only a glimpse of his brother's calm face before he teleported again. Sans growled, and the back of his shirt was grabbed. He threw a sharpened bone attack at his attacker, but he was released and there was another flash of orange. Sans stomped on the floor angrily. "CHEATER!"

The smaller looked up, to see his brother standing on the other side of the ring. Papyrus shrugged "It's not cheating, it's just how my magic works." He took a packet of cigarettes from his hoodie and lit one up, placing it comfortably between his teeth.

Sans shrieked in anger. "How am I supposed to win if you're trying to kill yourself with those death sticks?!"

Papyrus chuckled. "Face it, bro. You haven't changed a bit." The magic that flowed from his eye diminished. "Just give up and c'mere."

Sans' expression darkened, the pupils in his eyes becoming little blue skulls. "I'll give up when I'm dead." The whip shrank and formed itself in an arc, a blue string of magic attaching the two sides. He held the middle of the arc outward with his right hand, stringed side facing him and summoned a Blaster tipped arrow with his left.

He aimed and fired, blue energy boosting the arrow faster and stronger.

Papyrus dodged quickly, cigarette almost falling as he did so. The arrow cracked the area of wall that Papyrus was standing in front of. It was aimed at his eye-level. Papyrus flashed orange again in his teleportation, nearly dodging another arrow. He landed behind Sans, only to be thrown backwards by the force of his brother's bow as the owner thrusted it as hard as he could at Papyrus.

His skull hit the ground painfully and he fought to keep his soul at a 0.5pts minimum. The room was spinning and he gasped as his soul was summoned forcefully.

Sans stared expressionless at his brother's tattered soul. It was orange and had scars that were there ever since Sans could remember. He watched the soul beat harshly, fighting with all it had to keep living. He sneaked a glance to Mettaton, who leaned into the ring to watch the show more closely.

Sans giggled, right hand still holding the bow and left gently grasping the broken soul. "You're such an idiot to think that you'd win." The soul twitched down to 0.4pts. He whipped the bow back into spine-like vertebrae. "I mean, what is wrong with you?" He charged the whip with a static magic that crackled with energy and pulled back, ready to lash.

Sans let the soul go and launched his whip to the side, latching it onto Mettaton. He pulled down hard and threw the robot onto the ground.

Papyrus' jaw dropped, cigarette falling onto the terrain.

The small skeleton slammed onto the TV star before they could get up and angrily grabbed onto one of his already damaged arms. Mettaton beeped in alarm. "You filthy animal! Get off of m- HEY!"

"This is for the first day!" He ripped off the arm, wires poking out of the over developed box. Mettaton's buttons flared multiple colors violently.

Another one was grabbed. "This is for my innocence!"

 _Riiiip_.

And another. "This one's for all those monsters, you sick calculator!"

 _Creeeaaaak_. **Crackle**. _Fizz_. "S-stop that!"

And yet another. "Oh ho ho! And this one is for me."

 _Riiiip_. **Snap**. Mettaton growled angrily.

"Oh, and one last thing you defective pile of garbage." Sans snarled as he picked Mettaton's square body by his sides. The skeleton's pupils vanished. "This is for my brother." The robot was dropped onto Sans' foot and kicked into the surrounding barrier.

Weak and made of monster magic, it broke.

Sans smiled truly for the first time since he got here. His body relaxed and he knelt beside his brother. His smile grew.

"What? Sans..." Papyrus gave his brother an unimpressed stare.

Sans just dove in and hugged his sibling tightly, using his magic to heal him. He cried, both happy and saddened. "I'm sorry, Papy!" He sobbed, grabbing onto his brother's hoodie desperately. "I missed you so much! I love you and I'm so sorry I had to hurt you!"

Papyrus stared long and hard at the air in front of him, arms slowly wrapping around his brother. "You too, bro."

Sans sniffled and gave Papyrus a watery smile.

"But, Sans?"

The smaller replied with a concerned look. "Yeah, Papy?"

Papyrus looked absolutely lost. "I was serious... what."

Sans giggled genuinely. "Forget it, let's just go home now, kay Papy? I need a shower. These clothes are disgusting."

"What."

Sans rolled his eyes and bent down to carry his brother in his arms before jumping out of the ring. "Which way is home, Papy?"

"What."

"You seem... paralyzed with confusion. Oh well, looks like I'm going to have to take you to this dimension's equivalent to our house! You know... MTT actually mentioned a royal guardsmen Papyrus! He might of lied though... he's nothing like our own NTT! I wonder if they..." Sans talked the entire way to Snowdin, most monsters hiding away from him.

Once he finally got to the house and knocked on the door, it was Fell's turn to say...

"What."

**Author's Note:**

> So I ended up reading it and only occasionally editing... whoops. I thought it was pretty cute. If you want more then you'really going to be dissappointed unless I get overwhelming feedback.


End file.
